pgafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mega Friends
The Mega Friends was a professional wrestling tag team in PGA consisting of Cat Gunsmith and "Ultramasculine" Andy Frantic, with Frantic's wife Madame Eleanor working as their valet. The team is known for being just plain unfair to the rest of the professional wrestling industry, as well as for their colorful tights and perpetual grunting. The team has been formed and reformed a total of 19 times, with chances of a 20th incarnation rather low, as Eleanor is dead and Frantic is on the national missing persons list. History Original Formation At an untelevised show on July 13, 1985, Andy Frantic signed up to compete without a partner in a 23-team tag team gauntlet for the United States Tag Team Championship. After successfully defeating nine teams on his own, all of which first succeeded in punching Frantic in the crotch and making forceful yet tender kisses to Eleanor's neck and shoulders, Frantic was ambushed from behind by then-rival Vic Panache with a 25-pound dumbbell to both kneecaps. His legs broken, Frantic began to scream in pain, causing Eleanor to run to the back and retrieve PGA World Heavyweight Champion Cat Gunsmith to run down and become Frantic's partner. Gunsmith, who at the time possessed kayfabe healing powers in an attempt to reach crossover Karate Kid fans, reset Frantic's bones and sent Panache into a brief coma with a single punch. The newly formed team went on to sweep all 14 other teams in an astounding six minutes, becoming the new Tag Team Champions. On an unrehearsed whim, they performed what would come to be known as their signature Ankle Shake, and so the Mega Friends were formed. Mega Friends Explode Over the following months, Gunsmith and Eleanor seemed to create a tight rapport, slowly driving Frantic into a jealous frenzy. This eventually became too much to bear, as eventually Frantic cut his now infamous "in cahoots, and I don't mean the fried chicken restaurant" promo, followed immediately afterward with forfeiting both tag team titles and dumping Eleanor. Gunsmith, his signature forged on all the necessary paperwork, was furious and soon launched a national campaign against bank notaries. It is this campaign that PGA claims brought the world out of the recession of the 1980's. Reunion In February 1986, the Mega Friends reunited with no explanation to win a 60-on-2 tornado tag steel cage match. Breakup Two hours later, Frantic walked in on Eleanor performing a "rusty trombone" on Gunsmith and immediately ended his relationship with the two. Mega Friends Reunite In March 1986, Frantic asked Gunsmith to be his partner in the upcoming Remain Alive Duos Tournament. Gunsmith refused, but ran down mid-match to knock out Frantic's partner, Vic Panache, with a punch to the right buttcheek, and reform the tag team. Destruction of a Tag Team In March 1986, after establishing a winning streak of 78-0, the Mega Friends decided they needed to fight each other if anyone was going to continue tuning in to the shows. To up the ante, Gunsmith slept with Eleanor at Frantic's St. Patrick's Day party in front of a crowded room of guests. And so on and so on You get the idea. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Double Gun Crisis'' (Top rope double elbow drop splash) - Gunsmith **Diving elbow drop - Frantic *'Signature moves' **Alabama Slam **Powerslam **High knee smash *'Managers' **Madame Eleanor Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (6 times) - Cat Gunsmith (5), Andy Frantic (1) **United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) **Grande Royale (5 times) - Cat Gunsmith (4), Andy Frantic (1)